


Wanna Be Friends?

by MetatheGamer



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Angst, Rya go yeet, Tora is kinda a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetatheGamer/pseuds/MetatheGamer
Summary: A Riolu on the run meets a curious Zorua, and a friendship is forged.
Relationships: Tora and Rya (PMD)





	Wanna Be Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> woah something other than Hollow Knight for once. anyway, this little story has been in the back of my mind for a while, and I've been wanting to share it here!

The shiny Riolu half ran, half jumped through the trees, a technique refined by doing. A lot of her time now was spent in the trees, away from the arguments between her mother and brother at home. This time, though, she wasn't escaping temporarily. She was running away.

For her, the trees were the fastest way to travel. A fluid motion without a consistent rhythm, like the branches being varying distances away. Jumping, running, it usually was a thrill. This time, though, the shiny Riolu was scared, scared that someone would notice.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a surprised yelp, causing the shiny Riolu to half-turn around and fall out of the tree, quite ungracefully. She rubbed her neck, cursing under her breath as she sat up.

"Dangit, ten minutes of peace." The shiny Riolu looked at the source of the voice to see a disheveled Zorua laying on her back a few inches away. The two Pokemon shared an awkward silence for a second.

"Er...sorry." the Riolu finally said, breaking the silence. The Zorua looked her over, and awe shown in her blue eyes.

"You don't look like any Riolu I've seen before!" the Zorua said, her tone shifting from annoyed to wonder as she pushed herself up to a sit. "Are you one of those, uh, what is it, shinies?" The Riolu was surprised. _I probably knocked this Pokemon out of a tree and me being a shiny is what she's worried about?_

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" the Riolu answered, sarcasm coating her words. The Zorua either didn't care or just didn't notice as her blue eyes lit up. 

"Wow! Cool!" she seemed pretty excited. "Oh, wait, I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Tora!" The Zorua held out a paw for a handshake. Pawshake?

"Rya." the shiny Riolu replied, shaking Tora's paw. 

This was the start of a bond that would be unbreakable, and to think it all started with a accident.


End file.
